


Seb wears glasses

by Seb2005



Series: Sebby headcannons [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sebastian is embarrased, Sebby wears glasses, but that doesn't matter, i dont know what to tag this, sambastian - Freeform, sebastian is cute, yes they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb2005/pseuds/Seb2005
Summary: One short headcannon about Sebastian wearing glasses and Sam finds out





	Seb wears glasses

•Sebastian is supposed to wear glasses  
•He hates glasses  
•He REALLY hates glasses  
•Instead, he wears contact lenses so he can actually see.  
•No one knows he has glasses except Robin, Maru, and Demetrius.   
•Not even Sam

•One day, Sebastian runs out of contacts.  
•He wears his (black) glasses instead.  
•To keep it secret, he swore he wouldn't leave the house.  
•But he forgot people could still come in.  
•Later, Sam barges into his room  
•"Hey Seb! ...Oh my GOD! You're so cute wearing those glasses! I didn't know you needed them... awww you're so cute."  
•"...Shut up Sam..."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work on AO3. This is a bit of a filler whilst I finish off a longer work, and really, it's nothing much. Just a headcannon I came up with. Feel free to write a longer fic based off this; I might too, at some point. 
> 
> I will hopefully post my other work fairly soon, as the first chapter is almost done.
> 
> Love,  
> Seb


End file.
